House's True Love
by Story Weaver1
Summary: After one interupted date too many, Cuddy calls House in to confront him on his true feelings. His answer shouldn't be surprising.


By writing the a lot of the fics out there. House seems a grat deal more rommantic then he actually is.

House's True Love

House limped into the Ofiice with a surprising spring in his step and a smile on his face.

" Ok ducklings, we have a new case. You know the drill: You tell me what you think it is, I harshly mock you and figure it out on my own." The ducklings stared at him. " Do I have something on my face?"

" You're smiling." Cameron stated. House hubbled over to the Whiteboard and grabbed a marker.

" I have a new case, of course I'm smiling." House replied. "Now the pattient claims to be having constant migranes..."

" We know, 'the patient's lying because everyone lies.'" Foreman interupted. " You interupted another of Cuddy's dates didn't you?"

"...But the patient seems to have no trouble filling out a questionaire." House continued as if he hadn't heard Foreman.

" If you're ignoring me then I must be right." Foreman said.

" Someone could be dying, Foreman. And you're more interested in my private life?" House asked in mocked anger. " Even _I'm_ not that insensitive. No wonder no one writes fics about you." Foreman gaped as the nerve was touched and shut up.

" But you _did_ interupt her date didn't you?" Chase said.

" Well of course. Now can we get back to the potenially dying person?" House repeated.

" HOUSE!" A shouted vibrated through the office.

" That would be Cuddy's " You screwed up my date' Anger voice." Chase remarked.

" You shrieked mistress?" House drawled.

" I've had it with your interuptions! Just admit that you love me or leave me alone."

" Why do you think I'm in love with you?"

" Let's seee: You constantly leer at my breasts and bottom, you sexual comments about me everytime we see each other and you're always interupting my dates!"

" Oh that? That's just my between-case entertainment."

" Don't lie to me House, I can see right through you."

" I'm not lying. Well, not right now. Messing up your dates is just something that amuses me. I've never done it the same way twice have I?"

" No..." Cuddy answered hesitantly. " But you've doing it more lately!"

" Oh yeah that's because I lost my gameboy somewhere in Season 2. So you have to fill in untill I find it, or buy a new one."

" Right and you're not so stubborn and messed up you'd never admit to yourself you were in love with me."

" I can admit to mysef I love someone, remember Stacy?"

" You were jealous when I went out with Wilison. And now you're going to claim you were faking it or some other excuse."

" You're half right.I AM going to claim I wasn't jealous. However what I have is not an excuse: I was protecting my best friend."

" From me?"

" No more like relationships in general. Each one leads to marriage then divorce. He was miserable when he lived with me" Cuddy opened her mouth but House beat her to it. " And no it wasn't because he was living with me. Well not completely. I don't want to see him go through that much pain again."

" And why do you think we would end up married or divorced? 

" Hello! The guy's had three marriages! Do you think the fourth one is the charm?" House waited for this to sink in. " Besides Wilison is way too professional to have a serious relationship with his boss. It would end with him getting hurt in some way and I'd have to help him. Only one of us gets to miserable, and I called it."

" So you weren't jealous at all?"

" Of course not. In fact messing with him was almost as funny as messing with you. Remember the flowers "you" sent him? That one was so much fun I was happy till my next case." House smirked triumpantly. The kind of smirk you show before declaring   
"Checkmate."

" Seeing as your so eager to convince me I'm in love with you, I think it is safe to assume you _want _me to be in love with you. Sorry to say I'm taken."

" Who? Who could put up with you besides me, Cameron, and Stacy?"

" Come by my place later and I'll introduce you."

Cuddy did just that. So after House saved the Constant Migrane patient by spotting an invisible tumor. Cuddy followed House home.

" So where is this perfect woman?"

" Who said it was a woman?" That one knocked Cuddy for a loop.

'House was gay?'

" I'm not gay either."

" Beastality?"

" Eww."

" Then what's left?"

" I'll show you." House opened a door. " This is my true love!" He steped back and and Cuddy gazed into a room filled with Rubix's cubes and puzzle books. " A beauty isn't she?"

" But these are just puzzles!"

" Exactly. I love puzzles. Don't you know me well enough to know that?" House turned back to the room of puzzles. " I get aroursed just looking at her. Speaking of which, could you leave us alone for a while? We need some private time." Cuddy was ejected from House's home completely bewlidered.

There! House loves puzzles. Not Cameron, Not Cuddy, Not Stacy, Not Wilison. PUZZLES


End file.
